


Ever Closer

by AJsregrettabledecisions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post S1E6, Relationship Study, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, give me soft geraskefer or give me death, i like to pretend these three have the emotional maturity of functional adults, i still don't know if witcher should have a capital W or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsregrettabledecisions/pseuds/AJsregrettabledecisions
Summary: Geralt watches with equal parts surprise and joy as the two people he loves start to love each other.-Based off a post from taradiddled (deets in the notes)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Ever Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from taradiddled on tumblr, about a mummy yennskier au. This is not that AU, this is just that scene, prefaced by Geralt watching Yen and Jask slowly fall in love.  
> taradiddled  
> Jaskier, drunk: I’m going to kiss you now, Yennefer of Vengerengerberg.  
> Yennefer, leaning in: Then do so, bard.  
> *Jaskier leans in further and further, his lips almost touching Yennefer’s… when he falls face first to the ground, passing out*  
> Yennefer: … are you fucking kidding me?  
> Somehow it ended up as Geraskefer, mostly because my go-to in how Yennskier happens is them hate-sexing into love, and I’ve already written a fic (also inspired by taradiddled) on that.  
> As usual, unbeta’d. Please let me know of any typos/nonsense sentences!  
> Enjoy!

Jaskier and Yennefer’s friendship was a surprise, to say the least. Geralt hadn’t expected to ever see her again – her words on the mountain had made her disdain for him abundantly clear. Likewise, he had never expected to see Jaskier again; had never expected the easy forgiveness and the quiet demand for Geralt to be _better_. Had surprised himself with just how determined he was to be so, too.

When the two of them had come across Yennefer again, finding her for Ciri’s sake, Geralt had expected to be civil with her and to have to keep the bard and witch from baying for each other’s blood once more. Instead, Geralt was surprised by the easy truce they had struck, and the discussions the two would strike up. They’d talk about literature and sciences and even rudimentary magic that the bard apparently had knowledge of. The gossip about the courts, and the discourse on fashion between the kingdoms, and the merits of different _carriage designs_ of all things and – well, they were becoming friends, it seemed.

Geralt was… glad. It was nice to see both the people he loved play nice for once. Especially when he and Yen grew closer – not what they had been, but something better. When the bard and witch then turned civility into being friendly and turned that into being _flirty?_ It was just as unexpected as the rest, but certainly not something Geralt would discourage. Geralt knew they weren’t fucking; couldn’t smell it on them the way he could smell the ever-growing affection. The thought of either made him smile, though, and he wondered how long it would be.

Yen hadn’t been with him like that since before the mountain. Sex with her had always been good, but it was the moments before, and after, and in between that he cherished more than anything. Holding, and being held; talking, laughing. They still had that. And caring for Ciri had mellowed them both out – there was a softness between them that hadn’t been there before. Fondness and affection and love replaced what had defined them before; they had started out of bitterness and power hunger and loneliness. Now, they were learning to crave each other for _each other_ , not to scratch an itch born of desperation or the sordid, rotten need imbued by the djinn. Maybe they’d never be like that again or maybe they would; Geralt didn’t mind. She let him love her, and loved him back, and that was enough.

He and Jaskier, though – they had never been like that _before_ the mountain, and now Geralt had well and truly learnt just why Jaskier had his _courtly reputation_. Repeatedly, energetically, and enthusiastically. And the soft, gentle kindness and love that Jaskier had for Geralt – had _always_ had for Geralt, that Geralt had always convinced himself to ignore – was still there, even if the bard was firmer with boundaries and rules than he had ever been before. They were better now. Stronger for it, and happier for it, and Yen being with them had made that more obvious for Geralt.

Theirs was not an exclusive arrangement, by no means. Geralt certainly didn’t begrudge Jaskier wandering from bed to bed. They couldn’t be together always, and Geralt trusted that the bard would come back to him. It had taken them a while to get to that point; a lot of discussion and rules and building trust. It was worth it. Now, with Jaskier setting his sights on Yennefer, in a way that wasn’t just the want of a dalliance, Geralt found himself _happy_ at the prospect.

It wasn’t just lust, Geralt could see that. He was fairly certain both Yen and Jaskier realised that too – Jaskier wasn’t wooing Yen so much as he was just… loving her. There were no roses and fine wines or grand romantic gestures. Jaskier had simply begun to treat Yen with the same sweet adoration he had for Geralt. Soft touches, and warm smiles, and little ditties praising anything from her looks to her magic to her sharp tongue. Yen was unnerved by it, that much was clear. Unnerved, but not opposed; the sweet smell of her affection just as abundant as Jaskier’s own.

It made sense – Geralt wondered if Yen had ever been loved like it before. In the unabashed, open way that Jaskier did; with no expectations, and no demands, and no ulterior motives. It was a powerful thing, to be loved by Jaskier. Gods knew it had left Geralt afraid and adverse for too many years. He could see the same fear in Yen now, but he knew she’d get over it soon. The smile she would give Jaskier when he was looking away was proof enough of that.

It was in the little things, too. Yen knew the power of words, and would use them to protect herself – she wasn’t like Jaskier, who was wont to show his affection verbally. It was one of the things Geralt and Yen had in common; they both showed their care with small things. Geralt would get the bard new lute strings, and Yen would find him fine oils for his baths. Geralt would tuck the bard close on cool nights, and Yen would bring the bard finery that she had ‘just so happened’ to find. Small, quiet things; things that Jaskier saw and recognised and appreciated, nonetheless.

Yennefer and Jaskier could be for each other the things that Geralt could not – and in turn, Geralt could be for them the things that they could not be for each other. They both seemed… brighter, together. Brighter still when Geralt was sat with them, rather than watching from afar. As happy as they both were, just being with him and around each other, Geralt wondered how much better it would be when they finally acknowledged what they had been growing.

If Roach had been the betting sort, he’d of bet some coin with her on when they would finally _do_ something about it. Both of them had run it by Geralt, Jaskier with a hesitant _so, me and Yen_ and Yen with a firm _I want to fuck the bard, and maybe be with him like I am with you_. He’d encouraged them both, as best he could, and had spent many an evening waiting for them to just _get on with it_. Even stayed out an extra night on some contracts that Yen was around for in the hopes they would take the opportunity for what it was. To talk, to fuck, he didn’t really care, but nothing had changed.

It was another night that Geralt had debated making himself scarce for. Hunting for a few hours; give them a chance. But Yen had dismissed the idea, magicking plates of hearty food for them all. She didn’t often travel with them, but it was always nice when she did – she always brought with her nicer food and drink, and sometimes even her enchanted tent. With the meal, she brought drink, and with drink and good company, Jaskier had imbibed. Liberally.

Their talking had been interspersed with flirting, sweet and kind in the way Jaskier always was with the people that mattered. And his touches lingered – shifting close enough to press his leg against Yen’s, and even once brushing her hair back. Geralt wondered how long it would be until he kissed her. If he even did – the drink had been catching up with him.

He’d given up on playing small odes to Geralt and Yen some time ago; alcohol making his fingers clumsy. Geralt barely felt the mead Yen had for him, despite its fine quality, but he could see a flush on her cheeks that showed her wine was just starting to affect her. They had been laughing and talking, Geralt watching as Yen and Jaskier bitched about some lord or other. The conversation had lulled, the quiet warm and peaceful.

“Yen. Yenna. _Yen_ ,” Jaskier murmured, eyes uncommonly serious as he looked up at her. His bottle was clenched tightly in one hand, his other clenched around the fabric of his trousers. Geralt did not need to know the bard as well as he did to know the man was three sheets to the wind, though perhaps knowing him so well was what made it so endearing.

“Yes, bard?” Yen drawled, quirking a brow at Jaskier’s sudden seriousness.

“Yen – I am in love with you,” Jaskier proclaimed, sincere and soft. Yen’s expression dropped, replaced by something nervous and unguarded and surprised.

“It’s – it’s okay, Yenna. I don’t expect you to say it back, i’s’okay. I know you do too. You – you’re like G’ralt. You show me. I try t’show you too. But in case you didn’ get it, ya know? I love you. And I’m not jus’ – jus’ sayin’ this ‘cause ‘m _drunk_ , Yen. When I’m sober, let’s talk about it.”

Geralt’s lips twitched into a smile when Yen’s gaze softened.

“Alright, then. We’ll talk about it.”

“Good,” Jaskier smiled, before turning serious again. He took a deep breath, as though steeling himself for something great.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Yennefer of Vengerengerberg,” Jaskier vowed, leaning in closer.

“Then do so, bard.”

Geralt may have muttered _fucking finally_ , and Yen may have given him the finger, but all three of them were a little too invested in Jaskier’s promise as he leaned closer. And closer – and closer still, lips a hairsbreadth from Yen’s.

Jaskier pitched forward, slipping from his perch on the log and right onto Yen’s lap, where he proceeded to slide off, groaning unintelligibly as he hit the ground with his eyes shut. He had passed out.

“Are you – are you fucking _kidding me_?” Yen hissed, poking at Jaskier with her foot. The bard was silent, save for heavy breaths that they both knew would soon turn to snores.

Geralt laughed – he couldn’t help it. Their idiot, idiot bard. Yen’s exasperated expression was quickly replaced by a soft smile, the one she reserved just for Jaskier. Glancing up at Geralt, she rolled her eyes.

“Gods save me from this shit. Come help me get him to bed, then,” she sighed. Geralt acquiesced, tucking Jaskier into the bedroll that Yen laid out for him. Stepping back, Geralt wrapped his arm around Yen’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she tucked her arm around his waist. They were quiet for a time, simply watching their sleeping bard.

“Alright?” Geralt rumbled. Yen rolled her eyes, turning to face Geralt.

“Trust your bard to go about that in the most ridiculous manner possible,” she huffed.

“Our bard. Not mine, ours.”

Yen’s smile was slow and sweet, and Geralt couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Yes, our bard. Or at least he will be, once I get my damn kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really rather on the fence about this one, honestly. But I like it enough to give it a shot here, so hopefully my flavour of Geraskefer will be a flavour you also enjoy.  
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.
> 
> I am now on tumblr! Come say [hi](https://ajsregrettabledecisions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
